1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio signal processing and more specifically, to a multi-antenna receiving and processing circuit assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known wireless transmission devices that use multiple antennas to receive different signals. However, these conventional wireless transmission devices commonly use two independent processing circuits to convert different input signals into different audio signals for output. Because two independent processing circuits are used, the circuit design of the aforesaid conventional wireless transmission devices is complicated, resulting in a high manufacturing cost and big device size.